Saudi Arabia national football team
Herve Renard |most_caps = Mohamed Al-Deayea (178) |top_scorer = Majed Abdullah (71) |home_stadium = King Fahd International Stadium |fifa_code = KSA |fifa_ranking = 67 |elo_ranking = 69 1 |highest_fifa_ranking = 21 (July 2004) |highest_elo_ranking = 27 (November 1998) |lowest_fifa_ranking = 126 (December 2012) |lowest_elo_ranking = 112 (1970, 1972) | kit_image = |world_cup_apps = 5 |world_cup_first_app = 1994 |biggest_win = Saudi Arabia 8–0 Macau (Taif, Saudi Arabia; 14 May 1993) |biggest_defeat = UAR 13–0 Saudi Arabia (Casablanca, Morocco; 9 September 1961) |world_cup_best = Round of 16; 1994 |regional_cup_apps = 9 |regional_cup_name = Asian Cup |regional_cup_first_app = 1984 |regional_cup_best = Winners: 1984, 1988, 1996|first_international = Saudi Arabia 1–1 Lebanon (Beirut, Lebanon; 18 January 1957) }} The Saudi Arabia National Football Team represents Saudi Arabia in association football. It is known by its fans as Al-Saqour (The Falcons), Al-Akhdar (The Green). Considered one of Asia's most successful national teams, Saudi Arabia has won the Asian Cup three times (1984, 1988, and 1996) and qualified for the World Cup four consecutive times ever since debuting at the 1994 tournament. In the 1994 World Cup, Saudi Arabia upset seeded Belgium and beat Morocco in the group stage before falling to Sweden in the Round of 16. Saudi Arabia was dismissed in the first round of the next three Cup tournaments. They failed to qualify for the 2010 and 2014 tournaments, and then returned to 2018 tournament. Honours International *'FIFA Confederations Cup': ::Runner-up (1): 1992 ::Fourth Place (1): 1999 Continental *'AFC Asian Cup': ::Winner (3): 1984, 1988, 1996 ::Runner-up (3): 1992, 2000, 2007 *'Asian Games' ::Silver Medalists (1): 1986 Regional *'Gulf Cup of Nations': ::Winner (3): 1994, 2002, 2003 ::Runner-up (6): 1972, 1974, 1998, 2009, 2010, 2014 *'Arab Nations Cup': ::Winner (2): 1998, 2002 ::Runner-up (1): 1992 Other *'Afro-Asian Cup of Nations': ::Runner-up (2): 1985, 1997 *'Pan Arab Games' ::Silver Medalists (1): 1976''' *2005 Islamic Solidarity Games' ::''Gold Medalists (1): 2005 Competition records FIFA World Cup record Asian Cup record FIFA Confederations Cup Gulf Cup of Nations record Arab Nations Cup West Asian Football Federation Championship record Recent results and forthcoming matches 2017 |round= 2018 WCQ |team1= |score= 3–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= Juric Rogic |goals2= Al-Dawsari Al-Sahlawi |stadium= Adelaide Oval |location= Adelaide, Australia |attendance=29,785 |referee= Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) |result= L }} |round= 2018 WCQ |team1= |score= 2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= Mabkhout Khalil |goals2= Al-Abed |stadium= Hazza Bin Zayed Stadium |location= Al Ain, UAE |attendance= 10,221 |referee=Kim Jong-hyeok (South Korea) |result= L }} |round= 2018 WCQ |team1= |score= 1–0 |report= Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= Al-Muwallad |goals2= |stadium= King Abdullah Sports City |location= Jeddah, Saudi Arabia |attendance= 62,165 |referee= Valentin Kovalenko (Uzbekistan) |result= W }} |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 5–2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Al-Dawsari Al-Hazaa Al-Faraj Al-Breik Al-Jouei |goals2= Hardware Morgan Jr. |stadium= King Abdullah Sports City |location= Jeddah, Saudi Arabia |attendance= 8,226 |referee= Sultan Al Marzouqi (UAE) |result= W }} |round= Friendly |score= 0–3 |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= Nuhu Hawsawi Partey |stadium= King Abdullah Sports City |location= Jeddah, Saudi Arabia |attendance= 13,707 |referee= Sultan Al Marzouqi (UAE) |result= L }} |round= Friendly |score= 0–2 |report= Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= Al-Zaqaan Fallatah |stadium= Estádio Nacional |location= Lisbon, Portugal |attendance= |referee= |result= W }} |round= Friendly |score= 3–0 |report= Report |team1= |goals1= Fernandes Guedes João Mário |team2= |goals2= |stadium= Estádio do Fontelo |location= Viseu, Portugal |attendance= |referee= Sebastian Colțescu (Romania) |result= L }} |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Popov |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio do Restelo |location = Lisbon, Portugal |attendance = 80 |referee = Fábio Veríssimo (Portugal) |result = L }} |round = 23rd AGC |team1 = |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Al Buraiki |goals2 = Al-Moasher Fallatah |stadium = Jaber International Stadium |location = Kuwait City, Kuwait |attendance = 60,000 |referee = Ali Abdulnabi (Bahrain) |result = W }} |round = 23rd AGC |team1 = |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Jaber International Stadium |location = Kuwait City, Kuwait |attendance = 47,556 |referee = Aziz Asimov (Uzbekistan) |result = D }} |round = 23rd AGC |team1 = |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Al-Ruzaiqi |stadium = Al Kuwait Sports Club Stadium |location = Kuwait City, Kuwait |attendance = |referee = Hettikamkanamge Perera (Sri Lanka) |result = L }} 2018 |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 3–0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Hawsawi Al-Jassim Assiri |goals2= |stadium= King Abdullah Sports City |location= Jeddah, Saudi Arabia |attendance= 6,914 |referee= Paweł Gil (Poland) |result= W }} |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 4–1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Al-Robeai Mohsin Ali |goals2= Muath |stadium= Basra Sports City |location= Basra, Iraq |attendance= 65,000 |referee= Ammar Al-Jeneibi (United Arab Emirates) |result= L }} |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 1–1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Al-Muwallad |goals2= Kravets |stadium= Estadio Municipal de Marbella |location= Marbella, Spain |attendance=450 |referee= Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) |result= D }} |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 4–0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Lukaku Batshuayi De Bruyne |goals2= |stadium= King Baudouin Stadium |location= Brussels, Belgium |attendance= 22,578 |referee= Matej Jug (Slovenia) |result= L }} |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 2–0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Al-Faraj Al-Shehri |goals2= |stadium= Estadio Ramón de Carranza |location= Cádiz, Spain |attendance= 175 |referee= Juan Martínez (Spain) |result= W }} |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 2–0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Al-Dawsari Kanno |goals2= |stadium= Estadio de La Cartuja |location= Seville, Spain |attendance= 100 |referee= Carlos Del Cerro (Spain) |result= W }} |round= Friendly |team1= |score= 2–1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Balotelli Belotti |goals2= Al-Shehri |stadium= kybunpark |location= St. Gallen, Switzerland |attendance= 10,100 |referee= Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) |result= L }} |round = Friendly |team1 = |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Carrillo Guerrero |stadium = kybunpark |location = St. Gallen, Switzerland |attendance = 18,053 |referee = Fedayi San (Switzerland) |result = L }} |round = Friendly |team1 = |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Werner Hawsawi |goals2 = Al-Jassim |stadium = BayArena |location = Leverkusen, Germany |attendance = |referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) |result = L }} |score = 5–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Gazinsky Cheryshev Dzyuba Golovin |goals2 = |location = Moscow, Russia |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium |attendance = 78,011 |referee = Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |result = L }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Suárez |goals2 = |location = Rostov-on-Don, Russia |stadium = Rostov Arena |attendance = 42,678 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = L }} |score = v |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Volgograd, Russia |stadium = Volgograd Arena |attendance = |referee = |result = }} 2019 |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Dubai, United Arab Emirates |stadium = Maktoum bin Rashid Al Maktoum Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Dubai, United Arab Emirates |stadium = Al-Maktoum Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates |stadium = Zayed Sports City Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Players Current squad * The following 23 players were called up for the 2018 FIFA World Cup: * Match date: 14 – 25 June 2018 * Opposition: , , and Caps and goals updated as of 14 June 2018 after the game against . |caps=9|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=124|goals=6|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=43|goals=3|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=37|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=39|goals=2|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=52|goals=7|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=128|goals=18|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=34|goals=4|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=45|goals=10|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=42|goals=27|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=17|goals=4|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the squad within the last 12 months. |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 15 May 2018}} INJ |caps=72|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Fayha|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Fayha|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Fateh|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=68|goals=4|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=58|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Qadsiah|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Taawoun|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Fateh|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 13 November 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 10 November 2017}} |caps=44|goals=8|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Ettifaq|clubnat=KSA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 15 May 2018}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=118|goals=19|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=37|goals=6|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 26 February 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 26 February 2018}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Qadsiah|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Batin|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Al-Fateh|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 13 November 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 13 November 2017}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Al-Taawoun|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Al-Batin|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Team Vaud M-21|clubnat=SUI|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Fayha|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Qadsiah|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 15 May 2018}} |caps=78|goals=19|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Taawoun|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 28 February 2018}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 26 February 2018}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Al-Ettifaq|clubnat=KSA|latest=23rd Arabian Gulf Cup INJ}} *SUS Player suspended *INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury *RET Retired from the national team Managerial history Updated 22 November 2018. Records Kit Providers *Admiral (1970's-early 80's) *Adidas (1984–1992) *Shammel (1993–2000) *Adidas (2001–2005) *Puma (2005–2011) *Nike (2011–''present'') External links *An Archive of Tournaments played by Saudi Arabia's National Soccer Team *Saudi Arabia FA official website *Saudi Arabia national football team Official Website "Arabic Language" *Saudi Arabia FA English Site *Saudi Arabia Football Team on Super Arabic Site *Saudi Arabia in fifaworldcup.c Category:Saudi Arabia national football team Category:AFC Asian Cup-winning countries Category:AFC international teams